Aaron and Emily: In Birth and Death
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The first in a series revolving around a building relationship between Hotch and Emily. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright for all those familiar with me, I sort of made my name on this site with my Don and Jess series for CSI:NY. Well thanks to one very happy reader of both my CSI stories and my Criminal Minds stories I have decided I am going to do a similar series for Criminal Minds. The technical first story for this series was my rewrite for the season five premiere. Now here's how I'm doing this, I am going to start at season three with the episode where Gideon leaves. We all know that one, Emily quits instead of ratting on Hotch and the team, Hotch puts in for a transfer and Hailey leaves him. I am going to work my way through the seasons, every episode, eventually catching up with the current episodes. Oh yeah and the pairing I'll be focusing on will be Hotch and Emily. I'm sure you saw that coming.

Now I want to reassure my CSI:NY readers, I am not ending or abandoning my Don and Jess series. I am still working on it. show is making it hard but I'm doing my best. Now without further delay, here is the beginning of my Aaron and Emily series. Unique titles for these series huh? Have fun!

I would like to dedicate this series to hot4cullenmen. You asked and now you've got it!

Disclaimer: Just because I'm starting another series does not mean I'm admitting to anything.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily settled herself on her couch, wrapped in a blanket her father had given her when she was young. A sharp pain stabbed through her head and she reflexively reached up to touch the cut. She wasn't lying when she said to Hotch she was glad to be back. While she willingly quit rather then rat on her new family, she hated the idea of never seeing them again, never working with them again. When Hotch showed up at her place and asked her to come with him, she was all ready to say yes but she also wanted to know that he wanted her back cause he trusted her. And she was more then happy to find out just from the way he acted he did. As she got ready to watch some mindless TV, there was a knock on her door. Sighing, Emily uncurled and stood from the couch. She placed the blanket on the couch and headed to the door. For the second time that week, Emily looked through the peep hole and saw Hotch. Unlike last time, she didn't even have a small idea on why he was there.

"Hotch," Emily said as she opened the door. "what are you doing here?"

Emily took a moment to take in her boss. He was standing, shoulders slouched, head down, hands in pockets. He looked like someone had just taken...oh no.

"Hotch, why aren't you at home with Jack and Hailey?" Emily asked, gently grabbing Hotch's sleeve and pulling him inside.

"They aren't there." Hotch said in a defeated tone Emily had never heard before.

Emily closed the door and leaned back against it. She was really hoping she was wrong with what she was thinking but given the way Hotch looked, she didn't think so.

"She left." Emily said.

"Yeah." Hotch finally lifted his head and looked at Emily. "I'm sorry to show up like this. Normally I'd find Gideon but,"

Emily waved off the rest of Hotch's sentence. "Don't worry about it Hotch. I understand."

"I don't normally go to my agents with personal problems." Hotch said, still trying to explain himself.

Emily placed her hand on Hotch's arm and led him further into her apartment.

"Hotch, you do not need to do this." Emily said. "We're not just your agents, we're also your family. And that's what we're here for."

The two settled on the couch and Emily bundled up her blanket in her lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked quietly.

Hotch shook his head. "Not tonight." he paused. "I don't want go home to an empty house."

Emily nodded. "Say no more. I have a guest room you can use. It's yours whenever you need it."

Hotch once again turned his head to Emily. "Thank you Pren..Emily."

Emily gave him a small smile. "Family Hotch. No thanks needed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch woke up the next morning and after staring at an unfamiliar ceiling for five minutes, everything from the night before started coming back to him. Hailey had taken Jack and left and he some how found his way to Emily's place. She had let him stay in the guest room with an open invitation to come back whenever he wanted. Sitting up, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He desperately wanted someone to jump out and say it was all a joke or to wake up and have it all be a dream but as he made his way into the bathroom that was connected to the guest room, Hotch took one look in the mirror and knew it wasn't a dream or joke. He had really lost his wife and son. He was about to decide against a shower when he noticed his ready bag sitting just inside the bathroom door way. He was confused but would question it after his shower.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against the kitchen island as she listened to Hotch move around upstairs. When she heard the shower turn on she figured he found his bag. She also knew that he would ask where it came from. But hey, he shouldn't have left his house keys lying on her coffee table. And really the man slept like a rock sometimes. She had half expected him to wake up when she brought the bag into the room but nothing. He just kept sleeping.

"Morning."

Emily looked up from her inspection of her coffee and found Hotch dressed in a clean suit, though the top two buttons were undone and his tie was in his hand.

"Sleep well?" Emily asked, pouring another cup of coffee and gently pushing it towards Hotch.

"Not really." Hotch admitted. "Um where'd my ready bag come from?"

Emily bit her lip. Though she knew this was coming, she wasn't sure how Hotch would react to her in his house. Or the fact that she called Garcia to get his address. The tech analyst really didn't sleep.

"I figured you'd want a shower when you woke up so after a call to Garcia I took your keys from the table and made a quick run over to your place." Emily said, figuring the truth was probably best.

Hotch nodded as he sipped his coffee. "You didn't tell Garcia why I was here did you?"

Emily shook her head. "I figured if you want the others to know you'll tell them when you're ready."

"Thank you." Hotch said. "I'm not sure when I'll tell them. Or if."

"Well until you've decided to, I won't say a word." Emily promised.

Hotch drained the last of his coffee and met Emily's eyes. "Do you still want to know what happened?"

"Only if you want to talk about." Emily said. "I won't push. This is your private life and as you pointed out, it's generally Gideon you talk to. I can understand if you're not comfortable talking with anyone else."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you. Maybe not now but at some point."

Emily reached forward and placed her hand over Hotch's. "I'm here when you're ready to listen."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There's the first one. I know Hotch may be OOC given that it's Emily he's talking to but like I said, this is me stepping away from how the writers have their friend/relationship going and doing it my way. Let me know what you think, the flame policy I have is at the bottom of my profile and will always stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! *scans page* Well damn, I can't introduce myself unless you really want me to again. Really? Seriously? OK, I'm Sarah, aka iluvmytv-ugottaproblem. 14, currently in 8th grade and am obsessed with reading and writing. I'm Lacy's *points* editor/spellcheck/publicist. That's all for now!! Kisses~Sarah!!!


End file.
